villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
User blog:Dark Priest Hargon/PE proposal: Rhapthorne
It's time for me to propose my favourite Dragon Quest villain! Lord Rhapthorne! It's time for you to shine! What is the work? Dragon Quest VIII is the eighth installment of the Dragon Quest series. It is also the first Dragon Quest to be 3D Who is Rhapthorne? Rhapthorne, also known as the Lord Of Darkness, is the ruler of the Dark World. He tried to rule the World of Light, but is ultimately sealed away by Godbird Empyrea and the seven sages in a sceptre. However after years, Dhoulmagus, who is a jester that is fed up with his teacher, Ryuls who humiliated him by saying that having a dog as an apprentice is better than him. Dhoulmagus than steal the sceptre, which cause him to be instantly processed by the Lord of Darkness, he than murdered four descendants of the seven sages which included his teacher. However Dhoulmagus is killed by the heroes. Jessica, one of the party member than picked up the sceptre, only to be possessed. The heros soon are able knock the sceptre out of her hand with help from Dominico. Dominico's dog, Sir Leopold than picked the sceptre up and is possessed, he than kills two more descendants and is defeated when he is near the last descendant, the Lord High Priest. However, Angwlo's power hungry brother, Marcello picks the sceptre up and use to kill Lord High Priest so he can becomes the new priest. The party fight Marcello and defeated him. Marcello is than possessed by Rhapthorne, who used him to throw the sceptre into a statue, which is where Rhapthorne's body and citadel is sealed away in. The area around the statute is destroyed as the Black Citadel flies to the sky. The heroes confront the Lord Of Darkness and defeated him. Rhapthorne than flees and made the citadel to merge with him, transforming into his ture form. Rhapthorne than created portals to let creatures from the World of Darkness to the World of Light. After collecting the sage orbs, the heroes fight Rhapthorne for the last time and triggers the final boss battle. Heinous Standard When Rhapthorne is killing the six descendants, he is shown to be sadistic as he prefers to kill them slowly and tease them. Also, Rhapthorne's act of creating the portals will cause every living things in the World of Light, ranging from human to monsters, elfs to demons, will all be killed. Which is something Rhapthorne is clearly aware of. So if Rhapthorne sucessed, he will become the Dragon Quest villain that had the highest body counts. He alos cursed a castle and turned almost every victims in it into vines. The victims are frozen in fear when the player reached that unlucky castle. Rhapthrone is also shown to enjoy holding hostage, as he has held one of the descendant's son hostage before and forced her to come out. He also has his minion, Gemon to hold Empyrea's egg hostage and had her to attack a village in the Dark World. Mitigating factors This oversized dark lord is completely unredeemable. So no. Final thoughts Why Rhapthorne is my favourite Dragon Quest villain? Well, he is the first final boss that I am able to kill without retrying. Category:Blog posts Category:Pure Evil Proposals Category:Finished Proposals